


Fire with fire

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, introspective, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: E' arrivato il drammatico momento dello scontro tra Tristan e The Hollow. Seguendo le direttive di Vincent, Tristan prende il siero per diventare la Bestia e va con lui a casa di Marcel dove dovrà fermare Sofya, posseduta da The Hollow, prima che uccida Elijah...Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono le mie storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**Fire with fire (prima parte)**

_‘Cause you will always be_

_Much too strong for someone else_

_You will always be_

_much too tall for someone else_

_don’t you try to apologize_

_Black Star that’s what you are_

_No one stills the fire in your heart_

_Fire with fire now_

_(“Fire with fire” – Delain)_

Era giunto il momento che Tristan aveva tanto temuto, quello che lo aveva straziato e lacerato per giorni. Poche ore prima, Vincent si era recato, protetto da un incantesimo degli Antenati, al palazzo dei Mikaelson e lo aveva pugnalato al cuore, uccidendolo. Poco tempo dopo, Tristan si era risvegliato come la Bestia, avvertendo un potere nuovo e quasi incontrollabile dentro di sé, una furia spietata e devastante. Si era sentito invincibile, intoccabile.

Per un attimo aveva desiderato scatenare la forza esplosiva che sentiva dentro di sé, distruggere il palazzo dei Mikaelson dopo aver trucidato uno per uno tutti i suoi occupanti, seppellirli per sempre sotto le macerie della loro antica abitazione e sputarci sopra, per vendicarsi di tutto ciò che gli avevano fatto, delle infinite sofferenze provocate a lui e a sua sorella. Erano stati loro a annientare la sua vita, soggiogandolo assieme ad Aurora e costringendoli a vagare per secoli, inseguiti dal feroce Mikael, senza nemmeno più sapere chi fossero in realtà. Erano stati loro a catturarlo e a rinchiuderlo in quel maledetto container, dove per mesi aveva sofferto più e più volte l’atroce pena dell’annegamento, che ancora e spesso ricorreva nei suoi incubi in tutta la sua agghiacciante crudeltà. Per qualche istante un odio cieco e furibondo si era mescolato nella sua mente alla consapevolezza che adesso, finalmente, avrebbe potuto avere la sua vendetta e ripagare i Mikaelson di tutto ciò che avevano fatto a lui e alla sua amatissima sorella. La furia della Bestia gli ribolliva nel sangue e fomentava la sua rabbia…

Poi, in mezzo a immagini di violenza e morte, nella sua mente si era formata l’immagine del volto di Elijah, il suo Sire, l’uomo che amava e che quella stessa sera sarebbe morto se lui non avesse fatto qualcosa per salvarlo. E Tristan si era perduto nella contemplazione intima di quel volto, era caduto in quelle iridi nere e profonde fino a smarrirsi e a sentire che ogni rancore, ogni violenza, ogni desiderio di vendetta si dissolveva pian piano. Restava la consapevolezza di una forza potentissima che si nascondeva dentro di lui e che aspettava solo di essere scatenata, ma Tristan ora era in grado di dominarla e di canalizzarla contro colei che voleva la morte del suo Signore, contro l’Ombra e nessun altro.

Quando si riprese da quello smarrimento, che a lui era sembrato durare ore mentre si era svolto in pochi minuti, vide che Vincent lo stava osservando pensieroso.

Lo stregone sorrise e annuì.

“Sapevo che gli Antenati non potevano sbagliarsi” disse, compiaciuto. “Mi hanno spiegato di averti scelto consapevolmente, perché tu saresti stato in grado di controllare la furia spietata della Bestia. E’ ciò che hai appena fatto. Ora possiamo andare.”

“Tu ti sei fidato di me?” domandò Tristan, mentre seguiva Vincent e insieme, ancora protetti dall’incantesimo degli Antenati, uscivano dal palazzo dei Mikaelson senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

“In realtà ho creduto agli Antenati: loro mi hanno assicurato che tu avresti preso il controllo della Bestia come nessun altro avrebbe saputo fare” minimizzò il Reggente delle streghe. “Tuttavia sì, ti ho osservato in questi giorni e ho potuto vedere con i miei occhi che la tua forza d’animo è maggiore della ferocia della Bestia e che avresti avuto i tuoi buoni motivi per dominare questa ferocia. Per tua sorella Aurora e… per Elijah.”

E adesso Tristan e Vincent si trovavano a casa di Marcel, ancora celati a chiunque dalla magia degli Antenati, in attesa dell’arrivo di Elijah e della mossa assassina di Sofya. Il giovane Conte fremeva d’impazienza e, al tempo stesso, avrebbe voluto che quel momento non arrivasse mai. Sapeva che sarebbe bastato un solo istante di esitazione, un errore di un millesimo di secondo, per perdere Elijah; le spine non avrebbero dovuto neanche sfiorarlo, o sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

Infine la lunga attesa ebbe termine. La porta della stanza si aprì e Elijah entrò, con espressione perplessa. Era venuto per parlare con Marcel, ma la casa sembrava deserta e lui non ne comprendeva il motivo. Si guardò intorno sospettoso, già subodorando una trappola.

Un lampo, la figura di Sofya che si muoveva velocissima contro Elijah e poi, ancor più fulmineo, Tristan che si lanciava verso il suo Signore e veniva trafitto dal paletto irto di spine. Elijah, colto alla sprovvista, si ritrovò Tristan ferito e ansimante tra le braccia, mentre Sofya faceva qualche passo indietro, senza capire da dove fosse sbucato quel ragazzo e come avrebbe fatto adesso a colpire Elijah, visto che il paletto preparato per lui era conficcato in profondità nella schiena dello sconosciuto.

“Tristan! Che succede? Cosa ci fai qui?” esclamò Elijah, sconvolto. Poi il suo volto mutò espressione, aveva cominciato a capire, era quello il momento di cui aveva parlato Vincent ed era Sofya che l’Ombra avrebbe usato per ucciderlo. “No… non avresti dovuto, non era questo che dovevi fare, non dovevi sacrificare la tua vita per me!”

Tristan sapeva che adesso sarebbe venuta la parte più dolorosa e straziante. Si scostò da Elijah e sul suo viso passò un sorriso che pareva una smorfia.

“Non temere, Elijah, quest’arma non può nulla contro di me” mormorò. Poi, sotto gli occhi allibiti del suo Signore, afferrò il paletto che aveva conficcato nella schiena e lo tirò fuori con un unico gesto deciso. La ferita si richiuse subito e Sofya comprese.

“Tu sei la Bestia! Per questo le spine non possono ucciderti!” gridò, spiazzata dall’improvviso rivolgimento della situazione.

“Sì” rispose Tristan, rivolgendosi verso di lei con un ghigno. “Tu non puoi uccidermi con questo paletto… ma io posso farlo!”

Con un ringhio si gettò contro la donna, che non ebbe il tempo di preparare la sua difesa. Tentò di alzare le mani verso di lui, di fermarlo con il potere dell’Ombra, ma Tristan era già sopra di lei e le aveva conficcato l’arma nel collo, per poi estrarla e conficcarla ancora e ancora, nel petto, nel ventre e ancora nel collo di lei. Adesso, finalmente, poteva scatenare la furia che sentiva dentro e poteva sfogarla contro colei che aveva tentato di uccidere il suo Sire.

“Basta, Tristan, Sofya è morta” lo fermò Vincent, diventato visibile in quel momento e avvicinatosi al giovane Conte. “Adesso che ha perduto il suo tramite, l’Ombra dovrà manifestarsi e noi dobbiamo essere pronti ad accoglierla.”

Tristan si rialzò lentamente, lasciando cadere a terra il paletto. Con un rapido incantesimo, Vincent lo fece bruciare, distruggendo così le spine letali perché non potessero più nuocere a nessuno, poi si rivolse a Elijah.

“Dovrai spiegare tu a Marcel ciò che è accaduto. Mi dispiace per Sofya, ma non avremmo potuto fare niente per lei, la sua mente era ormai corrotta dall’Ombra e nessun incantesimo avrebbe potuto farla tornare quella che era” disse.

Elijah, però, non guardava né Vincent né Sofya: il suo sguardo era fisso su Tristan e nei suoi occhi si potevano leggere dolore, incredulità e delusione.

“Dunque tu sei la Bestia, proprio come io e la mia famiglia avevamo sempre temuto” mormorò. “Da quanto tempo hai preso il siero? Da quanto tempo mi stavi ingannando?”

Tristan impallidì. Non aveva avuto il minimo timore di fronte a Sofya e non ne avrebbe avuto neanche al momento di combattere l’Ombra… ma lo sguardo accusatore e le parole crudeli di Elijah lo straziavano come le spine del paletto non avevano potuto fare.

“Non ti ho ingannato” protestò, nei suoi occhi un’infinita disperazione. “Ho preso il siero soltanto qualche giorno fa, perché Vincent mi ha spiegato che sarebbe stato l’unico modo per salvarti!”

“Mi ero avvicinato a te, credevo di potermi fidare, dopo tanto tempo, invece tu…” Elijah pareva non averlo nemmeno ascoltato e continuava a guardarlo con una punta di disprezzo.

“Io ho fatto tutto questo per te, per salvarti la vita!” esclamò ancora una volta Tristan, ma capì che non sarebbe servito a niente. Elijah non lo aveva mai accettato completamente e, in fondo, aveva sempre atteso il momento in cui lui si sarebbe mostrato di nuovo per il mostro che era…

“Tristan, non c’è tempo da perdere in spiegazioni, l’Ombra si sta avvicinando, riesco a sentirla!” lo richiamò Vincent.

Il giovane Conte era troppo orgoglioso per supplicare. Il suo sguardo si posò ancora una volta su Elijah, sfidò l’ostilità del suo Signore e continuò a fissarlo negli occhi finché non fu Elijah a cedere e a doverli abbassare.

“Non è vero, non ti sei fidato di me nemmeno per un secondo” replicò, con un sorriso amaro. “Ti sei sempre aspettato qualche mossa sbagliata da parte mia e, adesso come sempre, preferisci vedere in me la Bestia, il mostro, invece di colui che ha sacrificato tutto per salvarti la vita. Per te è più facile pensare sempre il peggio di me. Non posso impedirtelo e non ho né tempo né voglia di discolparmi. Ho una missione da compiere, comunque tu la possa pensare.”

Con queste parole piene di dignità, Tristan voltò le spalle a Elijah e si avvicinò a Vincent, che attendeva l’ingresso dell’Ombra per portare avanti il piano degli Antenati.

Una figura ammantata di nero e circondata da un fumo oscuro attraversò una delle pareti della stanza e si avvicinò lentamente a Vincent e Tristan. Non sembrava temere la sconfitta e la perdita del suo tramite non l’aveva turbata. Rideva e parlava in tono di sfida con una voce da ragazzina, forse per questo ancor più spaventosa.

“Cosa credete di aver fatto, stolti? Avete soltanto ucciso la fragile forma che avevo assunto, ma presto avrò il mio vero corpo e allora vi pentirete di esservi messi contro di me” disse. “Povero Vincent, ancora non conosci il mio potere? Eppure dovresti saperne più di chiunque altro…”

“Noi ti combatteremo fino alla fine!” la sfidò lo stregone, senza batter ciglio.

“E la fine sarà, per tutti voi” rise la figura, avvicinandosi ancora. Il suo obiettivo pareva essere Vincent, ma Tristan distolse la sua attenzione.

“Sei soltanto una vigliacca” la provocò. “Una ragazzina abituata a ottenere tutto ciò che vuole e che fa i capricci se le si nega qualcosa. Vuoi combattere con qualcuno alla tua altezza? Vieni ad affrontare la Bestia, se ne hai il coraggio!”

“Come osi, piccolo essere subdolo e inutile? Io non ho paura di nessuno e tanto meno di te!”

L’Ombra si avvicinò a Tristan e con un movimento della mano incorporea lo sollevò da terra, stringendolo alla gola, ma questo diede a Vincent il tempo di pronunciare l’incantesimo che avrebbe portato tutti e tre nel piano ancestrale: era necessario che l’Ombra avesse un contatto con Tristan per essere risucchiata dall’incantesimo, per questo il Conte l’aveva sfidata a colpirlo. Ci fu un lampo di luce accecante, un urlo di rabbia dell’Ombra e nella stanza rimasero soltanto i corpi esanimi di Tristan e Vincent: i loro spiriti erano nel piano ancestrale, con l’Ombra e gli Antenati.

Elijah era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo, dapprima deluso e disgustato dalla rivelazione che Tristan si era trasformato nella Bestia, poi impietrito vedendo l’Ombra che lo attaccava e cercava di strangolarlo. Quando vide il suo corpo ricadere a terra accanto a quello di Vincent si precipitò su di lui e lo prese tra le braccia.

“Tristan! Tristan!” gridò, cercando inutilmente di rianimarlo. Lui non sapeva dell’incantesimo di Vincent e del piano degli Antenati sull’Ombra, poteva solo vedere che Tristan era stato attaccato dalla potenza misteriosa e che adesso sembrava morto. Ma non poteva essere andata così, anche Vincent era esanime… il suo piano era dunque fallito? O forse aveva pronunciato un incantesimo e adesso i loro spiriti erano altrove? Ma che cosa ne sarebbe stato di Tristan?

“Tu mi hai salvato a costo della tua vita e io… io ho nuovamente dubitato di te…” mormorò Elijah, stringendo a sé il giovane corpo che in quel momento sembrava ancora più fragile e indifeso. “Non volevo ferirti, Tristan, io…”

Marcel entrò improvvisamente nella stanza, diede un rapido sguardo in giro e si gettò sul cadavere di Sofya.

“Si può sapere che diavolo è successo in questa stanza? Chi ha ucciso Sofya? E Vincent, Tristan… che accidenti succede, Elijah? E vedi di darmi una spiegazione convincente!” esclamò, infuriato.

Elijah appariva devastato e rispose a Marcel tenendo sempre tra le braccia Tristan, con gli occhi fissi sul suo volto cereo e immobile.

“Sofya era stata condizionata dall’Ombra per uccidermi” mormorò. “Tristan l’ha eliminata per salvarmi, ma poi… l’Ombra si è manifestata e ha aggredito Tristan. C’è stata una luce accecante, l’Ombra è scomparsa e sia Tristan che Vincent…”

Marcel scrollò il capo, incredulo.

“Avevo capito che qualcosa non andava in Sofya” disse, in tono addolorato. “Negli ultimi giorni non sembrava più lei, mi parlava in modo strano, diceva che non dovevo credere alle storie che raccontavate su questa minaccia, che non c’era alcun pericolo… non avrei mai immaginato che… se lo avessi capito, forse avrei potuto salvarla.”

“Vincent ha detto che non c’erano speranze per lei, che l’Ombra le aveva ormai offuscato la mente” rispose meccanicamente Elijah, pensando con orrore che, così come Vincent aveva dato per scontata la morte di Sofya, poteva aver fatto lo stesso anche con Tristan. Non importava chi veniva sacrificato, se il fine era sconfiggere l’Ombra.

“Ma Vincent è morto?”

“Non lo so, forse il suo spirito e quello di Tristan sono stati rapiti dall’Ombra e ora stanno lottando contro di lei. Non so niente, Vincent mi ha tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, ha sempre parlato soltanto con Tristan, soltanto con lui, e io non so cosa…” Elijah sembrava sperduto, lacerato da un dolore che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter provare.

“Senti, io chiamo Davina e le dico di raggiungerci, magari lei saprà che cosa fare e potrà localizzare Vincent, se è ancora vivo” disse Marcel, prendendo il cellulare. “Vuoi che avverta qualcuno della tua famiglia?”

Elijah non rispose, continuando a stringere Tristan come per proteggerlo e per chiedergli perdono di aver sospettato di lui ancora una volta. Marcel parlò al telefono con Davina e poi chiuse la chiamata.

“Davina sta arrivando” annunciò, senza sapere bene se Elijah lo stesse ascoltando. “Mi ha detto che Vincent aveva un piano per portare l’Ombra sul piano ancestrale, dove gli Antenati avrebbero potuto combatterla. Forse lui e Tristan adesso sono là. Comunque ci spiegherà meglio quando sarà qui.”

A Elijah e Marcel non rimaneva che attendere. Attendere l’arrivo di Davina, attendere di sapere se il piano di Vincent avrebbe avuto successo.

La battaglia si svolgeva sul piano ancestrale, al quale loro non avevano accesso. Non c’era nient’altro che potessero fare.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Davina giunse a casa di Marcel insieme a Kol circa quindici minuti dopo la chiamata dell’amico. Nel frattempo nulla era successo: Marcel continuava a fissare addolorato il corpo straziato di Sofya e Elijah stringeva Tristan tra le braccia con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

“Davina, finalmente!” esclamò Marcel quando vide la giovane strega. “Puoi aiutarci a capire che cosa sta succedendo e se possiamo fare qualcosa?”

“Come ti ho detto al telefono, so che gli Antenati avevano detto a Vincent di costringere l’Ombra a raggiungerli sul piano ancestrale” rispose la ragazza, “perché lì avrebbero avuto a disposizione il loro potere e sarebbero riusciti a fermarla. Non ad ucciderla, temo, però almeno ad imprigionarla per molto, molto tempo.”

“Beh, qualcosa dev’essere andato storto, allora” commentò sarcastico Kol, “perché il tuo amico stregone e il mostriciattolo di mio fratello sono morti.”

Elijah si voltò per fulminare il fratello minore con un’occhiata gelida e poi riprese la sua posizione, stringendo Tristan a sé.

“Non sono morti” spiegò Davina, “il loro corpo è rimasto qui, ma il loro spirito è nel piano ancestrale, proprio come successe a me quando venni a cercarti per riportarti in vita. Posso tentare di mettermi in contatto con Vincent, così vi dirò che cosa sta accadendo.”

La strega si concentrò per raggiungere con gli occhi della mente il Reggente sul piano ancestrale.

“Li vedo” mormorò, perduta nella sua _trance_ , “gli Antenati hanno creato un cerchio magico attorno all’Ombra… adesso il loro capo si sta avvicinando a lei con la stessa pietra verde che Kara voleva usare su di me.”

“Allora uccideranno quella bastarda schifosa, finalmente!” esclamò Marcel, con rabbia.

“Inadu è troppo potente per essere uccisa dalla pietra, ma il suo effetto la indebolirà, così che lei rimarrà imprigionata sul piano ancestrale” rispose Davina, ancora immersa nelle sue visioni.

“Sì, ma Vincent che cosa sta facendo? E’ vivo?” insisté Marcel, disinteressandosi allegramente della sorte di Tristan.

Davina, però, non ebbe bisogno di rispondere a questa domanda. Proprio in quel momento i corpi dello stregone e del giovane Conte, che fino ad allora erano rimasti esanimi, furono percorsi da un brivido, si mossero appena; Vincent e Tristan presero un profondo respiro e aprirono gli occhi all’improvviso.

“Credo che la tua domanda abbia appena ottenuto una risposta” commentò Kol, rivolto a Marcel.

Davina si precipitò verso Vincent, mentre Elijah continuava a tenere stretto a sé Tristan, guardandolo sbigottito come se avesse avuto un’apparizione. Tristan, però, gli rivolse uno sguardo malinconico e si staccò da lui. Nel frattempo anche Vincent, sorretto da Davina, si era rialzato e si stava avvicinando a Tristan.

“Allora, qualcuno vuole spiegarci chiaramente cos’è successo? Non abbiamo più nulla da temere dall’Ombra o che cosa?” domandò Marcel, che cominciava a spazientirsi.

“L’Ombra è in mano agli Estranei, adesso” replicò Vincent, continuando a guardare Tristan, “e loro la terranno prigioniera. Non è più un pericolo per nessuno, è indebolita e privata della maggior parte del suo potere, ma dobbiamo ricordare che _non è morta_. Al momento, nemmeno gli Antenati sono in grado di distruggerla definitivamente. Ci sarà un’altra cosa che dovremo fare per assicurarci che non possa più tornare, ma ve ne parlerò dopo, prima ho un rituale da svolgere su Tristan.”

A quelle parole, Elijah parve svegliarsi da una sorta di _trance_ ipnotica.

“Un rituale su Tristan? A cosa ti riferisci, non ha già fatto abbastanza? L’Ombra lo ha quasi ucciso!” esclamò, rivolgendosi con rabbia allo stregone.

Vincent non si scompose.

“Tristan ha accettato di diventare la Bestia per ricevere la pugnalata al posto tuo senza che le spine lo avvelenassero” gli spiegò, “e per poter essere abbastanza potente da sfidare l’Ombra e attirarla nella trappola che le avevano preparato gli Antenati. Adesso, però, gli Antenati mi hanno concesso di canalizzare dentro di me il loro potere per liberarlo dal siero e farlo tornare normale. Allora, Tristan, sei pronto?”

Il giovane Conte annuì, si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò allo stregone, che lo afferrò saldamente per le spalle e iniziò a mormorare le parole dell’incantesimo. Un dolore insopportabile si irradiò in tutto il corpo di Tristan, come se fiamme vive gli fossero entrate nel sangue e lo stessero incendiando dall’interno. Il ragazzo cercò di dominarsi, ma la sofferenza era troppo intensa e lo fece gridare e dibattersi, quasi fosse preso da convulsioni. Alla fine di tutto si accasciò, stremato, e Vincent lo sostenne per non farlo cadere a terra.

Elijah era ancora profondamente turbato e i rimorsi che lo laceravano gli impedivano di fare qualsiasi cosa. Tristan aveva ragione: lui era stato subito pronto a sospettarlo delle peggiori nefandezze, lo aveva accusato di aver tradito la sua fiducia, di averlo ingannato, mentre invece aveva semplicemente seguito il piano degli Antenati che Vincent gli aveva esposto. E, per seguire quel piano, aveva messo a rischio la vita, si era sottoposto a grandi sofferenze e… e aveva anche accettato di affrontare la sfiducia e l’ostilità che sapeva avrebbe suscitato nei Mikaelson.

“Tristan era diventato la Bestia?” chiese infatti Kol, con un’aria disgustata.

“Era l’unico modo” ribatté secco Vincent, “e non credo proprio che lo abbia fatto volentieri. Comunque, adesso il suo sangue è completamente ripulito e quel siero maledetto non esiste più, una parte è andata distrutta con Lucien e ciò che ne rimaneva è stato eliminato da me proprio ora, grazie al potere degli Antenati.”

“Questo almeno è un bene” commentò Marcel, “ma tu hai detto anche che non abbiamo ancora chiuso i conti con l’Ombra. Che cosa dobbiamo fare, dunque?”

Vincent fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutti i presenti prima di rispondere.

“Andiamo al palazzo dei Mikaelson” disse. “E’ qualcosa di cui devo parlare a tutti e quello mi sembra il posto più adatto per riunirci.”

“Quindi non è ancora finita?” domandò Tristan, che cominciava appena a riprendersi. Non era possibile, lui aveva sacrificato praticamente tutto ciò che gli restava e adesso veniva a sapere che non era stato sufficiente?

“Abbiamo superato il pericolo maggiore, ora dobbiamo assicurarci che l’Ombra non abbia mai più possibilità di ritornare, nemmeno tra altri cento o duecento anni” replicò Vincent.

 

Mezz’ora dopo, si ritrovavano tutti di nuovo nel patio del palazzo dei Mikaelson, ancora una volta ad attendere ciò che Vincent avrebbe riferito loro.

Il Reggente delle streghe raccontò tutto quello che era avvenuto nel piano ancestrale a beneficio di Klaus, Rebekah, Freya e Hayley che non ne sapevano ancora niente.

“Non potevo parlare con nessuno del piano degli Antenati, altrimenti qualcuno di voi avrebbe potuto tentare di risolvere le cose a modo suo e avrebbe, involontariamente, fatto fallire il piano” spiegò.

“Grazie infinite per la fiducia” fece, caustico, Klaus. Eppure lui sarebbe probabilmente stato il primo a tentare un’azione sconsiderata e a mettere i bastoni tra le ruote agli Antenati…

“Non ti sei fidato di noi, ma ti sei fidato del mostro!” lo accusò Hayley, ancora indignata.

“ _Io_ non mi fido di nessuno” chiarì asciutto Vincent, “la scelta è stata esclusivamente degli Antenati e _loro_ sapevano che Tristan De Martel sarebbe stato il più adatto per ciò che avevano pianificato. Ed è andata esattamente come avevano previsto: l’Ombra adesso è prigioniera nel piano ancestrale ed è stata privata della maggior parte dei suoi poteri.”

Hayley non poté trattenere un gesto di stizza, ma fu Freya a rivolgere la domanda veramente importante.

“Tuttavia non è stata distrutta” disse. “Pensi che potrebbe sfuggire al controllo degli Antenati e ripresentarsi come una minaccia?”

“No, questo no” rispose deciso lo Stregone. “Non potrà mai sfuggire al cerchio magico degli Antenati e alla pietra verde che la imprigiona. Tuttavia ognuno di noi ha potuto constatare quanto la situazione possa mutare in fretta anche sul piano ancestrale: la fazione degli Antenati che ha il potere in questo momento lo ha strappato a Kara Nguyen e alle sue seguaci. Se dovesse accadere ancora qualcosa di simile, magari anche tra molti anni, l’Ombra potrebbe approfittarne per liberarsi. E’ necessario fare qualcosa che le impedisca per sempre di ritornare nel nostro mondo e di cercare di riavere il proprio corpo. Dobbiamo prenderci questa responsabilità anche per i nostri discendenti.”

“E allora che cosa dobbiamo fare?” intervenne Klaus, già annoiato da tutti quei discorsi e desideroso di partecipare in prima persona all’azione.

“Quando le antiche tribù uccisero Inadu, il vero nome dell’Ombra” narrò Vincent, “per ridurla all’impotenza bruciarono le sue ossa, ma quattro di esse non poterono essere eliminate ed esistono tuttora. Se l’Ombra dovesse un giorno liberarsi, andrebbe a cercarle, perché sarebbero quelle che le permetterebbero di rigenerarsi: noi dovremo trovarle e riuscire a distruggerle, per assicurarci che lei non possa mai più tornare.”

“E dove sono adesso queste stramaledette ossa?” incalzò Klaus.

“E’ questo il nostro dovere: scoprire dove sono, recuperarle e distruggerle per sempre. Sarà un compito lungo e difficile, ma abbiamo tutto il tempo per portarlo a termine, adesso che l’Ombra non è più un pericolo incombente” concluse Vincent, sollevato.

“Quindi, tra un nemico qua e una minaccia là, nel tempo libero ci divertiremo a giocare alla _caccia al Tesoro_ con le ossa dell’Ombra” commentò ancora una volta Klaus, sarcastico. “Che dilettevole occupazione per riempire il tedio delle lunghe giornate!”

“Dilettevole o no, dovremmo essere grati di potercene occupare con calma e senza essere incalzati da una minaccia” lo rimbeccò Freya. “Io, per parte mia, posso iniziare a cercare notizie su queste ossa nei libri e nelle carte che possiedo.”

“Io farò lo stesso” concordò Vincent, “e forse potrò ottenere qualche informazione in più dagli Antenati. Molto bene, vi ho detto tutto ciò che dovevo e adesso mi resta solo una cosa da fare.”

Guardò Tristan, che subito si alzò in piedi con gli occhi che brillavano.

“Avevi detto che gli Antenati potevano guarire Aurora!” esclamò.

“Esatto. Gli Antenati non mancano mai ad una loro promessa” disse lo stregone, sorridendo. “In questo momento tua sorella è a casa mia, immersa nel sonno che le ha provocato Freya. Gli Antenati potranno raggiungere la sua mente nel luogo in cui si trova e tentare di eliminare le ombre che l’hanno tormentata da sempre.”

Impaziente, Tristan si avvicinò a Vincent.

“Possiamo andare subito a casa tua, allora? Voglio esserle vicino se… no, _quando_ si sveglierà!”

“Oh, adesso siamo diventati tanto _amici_ di questi due psicopatici da mandarli in giro liberamente?” protestò Hayley. “Ci manca soltanto questa, risvegliare quella pazza e riunirla a quel mostro di suo fratello, così ricominceranno a tramare contro di noi!”

“Aurora sarà sotto il controllo degli Antenati e non la risveglieranno se non sapranno con assoluta certezza che la sua mente è libera” replicò Vincent. “Nel caso non potesse essere guarita, rimarrà sotto l’incantesimo di Freya.”

“Credo che Tristan si sia meritato il diritto di uscire dalla nostra casa per stare accanto alla sorella” intervenne Elijah, prendendo la parola per la prima volta. “Se avesse voluto distruggerci, in questi giorni ne avrebbe avuto occasione più di una volta, invece io l’ho visto con i miei occhi rischiare la sua stessa vita per combattere l’Ombra.”

Parve a Elijah che quello fosse il modo migliore e più diretto per chiedere scusa a Tristan di averlo ferito dubitando di lui. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi a parole, ma quella concessione era il gesto più significativo che potesse compiere in suo favore.

“Spero che tu sappia, Vincent, che se Tristan dovesse approfittare della nostra generosa offerta per tentare di scappare o di compiere altri atti abominevoli, sarai tu ad esserne responsabile e dovrai pagare per questo” dichiarò Klaus, tanto per andare sul sicuro.

“Mi prendo io la responsabilità, non preoccupatevi. Andiamo?” tagliò corto lo stregone. Accompagnato dal giovane Conte De Martel, uscì dal palazzo dei Mikaelson per tornare alla sua abitazione.

I due vegliarono per tutta la notte Aurora, mentre gli Antenati operavano i loro incantesimi per liberarle la mente e guarirla dalla sua follia.

Il mattino dopo, con i primi raggi del sole, la giovane donna aprì finalmente gli occhi. Il suo bel viso appariva sereno e rilassato, come se si fosse svegliata in quel momento da un sogno meraviglioso.

Tristan le fu subito accanto, pieno di gioia, e le prese le mani tra le sue.

“Aurora, sorella cara, stai bene?”

La ragazza posò lo sguardo su di lui, sorrise, poi guardò Vincent e regalò un dolce sorriso anche a lui, infine tornò a rivolgersi a Tristan.

“Mi sento benissimo e ti ringrazio di avermelo chiesto, ma…” sempre con molta calma, Aurora tornò a guardare prima Vincent e poi il fratello, mentre sul viso le si dipingeva un’espressione di vago stupore. “Chi siete voi due e dove mi trovo?”

 

Elijah aveva trascorso una notte insonne e agitata, tormentato dal rimorso per aver dubitato di Tristan proprio quando lui gli aveva salvato la vita e straziato dalla nostalgia per la sua lontananza. Non aveva più parlato con lui dopo il drammatico confronto a casa di Marcel e rivedeva continuamente lo sguardo deluso e disperato che lui gli aveva lanciato prima di affrontare l’Ombra. Quando si era risvegliato, Tristan lo aveva respinto e non gli aveva più dato occasione di spiegarsi. Lui lo aveva lasciato andare con Vincent per fargli capire che aveva compreso il suo errore e che adesso riponeva in lui la massima fiducia, ma il giovane non gli aveva detto niente, aveva seguito lo stregone e basta.

Dopo molte indecisioni e ripensamenti, il vampiro Originale si alzò dal letto alle prime luci dell’alba e prese la risoluzione di recarsi a casa di Vincent con la scusa di accertarsi delle condizioni di Aurora, ma con il segreto proposito di parlare con Tristan e chiarirsi con lui.

Quando giunse a casa dello stregone, però, il giovane Conte non appariva maggiormente disponibile ad una riconciliazione, anzi sembrava immerso in tutt’altre preoccupazioni.

“Tristan, devi ascoltarmi, io devo spiegarti…” gli disse, mentre Vincent rimaneva in camera di Aurora per lasciarli parlare in privato. Ma il ragazzo non sembrava interessato a qualunque cosa Elijah volesse dirgli.

“Non credo ci sia molto da spiegare, Elijah” replicò, con sguardo malinconico. “Hai dubitato di me ancora una volta e forse nel modo peggiore, perché hai creduto che ti ingannassi proprio quando mi ero lasciato avvicinare da te. Cos’hai creduto, che ti seducessi appositamente ogni notte per tramare liberamente alle tue spalle? E’ questo che pensi di me, dunque?”

“Devi ammettere anche tu che non sarebbe la prima volta che fai una cosa del genere, però adesso…”

“E’ vero, mi sono comportato così molte volte nel corso dei secoli, ma _mai con te_ ” lo interruppe Tristan, con fermezza ma senza mostrarsi offeso. “Se ancora non hai compreso questa sostanziale differenza, allora veramente non abbiamo altro da dirci.”

Il giovane Conte fece per voltargli le spalle e ritornare in camera di Aurora, ma Elijah lo trattenne, afferrandolo per un braccio con tanta forza da fargli male.

“Che cosa pretendevi che pensassi? Ti ho visto diventare la Bestia sotto i miei occhi e sapevo che Lucien…”

“Hai visto quello che volevi vedere” lo interruppe di nuovo Tristan, con una gelida calma. “Hai visto la Bestia, ma non hai visto che un attimo prima mi ero messo davanti a te per farmi pugnalare al tuo posto. Non hai versato una lacrima per me quando mi credevi morto, ucciso dall’Ombra, così come non ne hai versate quando mi hai condannato all’agonia nel container senza ascoltare la mia versione. Le tue lacrime le tieni da parte soltanto per la tua famiglia… e per Hayley. Molto bene, questo significa che tu hai fatto le tue scelte e adesso io farò le mie.”

Elijah rimase profondamente turbato da queste parole, sentimenti ed emozioni si facevano tumultuosi dentro di lui e lo lasciavano stremato, mentre questa volta era Tristan a mantenere, almeno in apparenza, un perfetto controllo della situazione.

“Aurora è guarita, ma la manipolazione della sua mente da parte degli Antenati le ha causato una totale perdita di memoria” spiegò il giovane. “Non sa chi è, non ricorda niente del nostro passato e… e non mi riconosce. Questo mi ha addolorato profondamente, come potrai immaginare, ma poi ho riflettuto e ho compreso che in realtà è una nuova occasione che ci è stata donata, a lei come a me. Voglio portarla via di qui, farla viaggiare al mio fianco, mostrarle tutta la bellezza che c’è nel mondo e, nel frattempo, raccontarle chi eravamo e chi siamo adesso, spiegarle la nostra natura di vampiri e le possibilità che questo ci offre.”

“Sei ancora prigioniero dei Mikaelson” tentò Elijah, in un’ultima disperata difesa. “Potrei impedirti di andartene.”

“Davvero? Io ne dubito. Credo di aver pagato il mio debito con la tua famiglia e di averlo pagato con gli interessi” replicò Tristan. Il suo tono restava distaccato e formale, ma i suoi occhi chiarissimi raccontavano un’altra storia. “Ad ogni modo, potrai incaricare chiunque dei vostri seguaci di tenerci d’occhio e, se dovessimo riprendere la nostra vita di prima, farci catturare… ma ti assicuro che non ce ne sarà bisogno e che non sentirai mai più parlare dei De Martel. Voglio fare per Aurora ciò che tu non hai mai fatto per me: la porterò in giro per il mondo, la aiuterò a dominare ciò che è, la educherò, le insegnerò ad amare la bellezza, l’arte, la storia, la musica... mi occuperò di lei come se fosse mia figlia oltre che mia sorella e, del resto, in questo momento lei sembra davvero poco più che una bambina. E non saprà mai quello che la tua famiglia ci ha fatto, farò di tutto perché non sappia niente della malvagità dei Mikaelson: Aurora ha avuto la fortuna di dimenticare che ci avete trasformato e soggiogato per fare di noi delle esche e io mi guarderò bene dal rinnovarle questo dolore.”

Pensando alla sorella, un lieve e dolce sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Tristan, che poi riprese a parlare.  

“Ma non credere, non lo faccio per te o per la tua famiglia” chiarì, “lo faccio per preservare mia sorella dal dolore e dal risentimento che abbiamo provato per secoli, perché non conosca mai più il desiderio di vendetta ma soltanto la pace e la serenità. E’ stata la volontà di vendetta a portarci a New Orleans e a perderci entrambi e non commetterò nuovamente lo stesso errore. Aurora non saprà mai e anch’io imparerò a dimenticare.”

“Quando intendi partire?” domandò Elijah, con il cuore a pezzi. L’orgoglio, però, era ancora più potente del dolore e gli impediva di prendere Tristan tra le braccia, di stringerlo a sé, di concedergli quelle lacrime che gli aveva sempre negate e di implorarlo di non andare, di non lasciarlo.

“Oggi stesso. Aurora sta bene e non c’è alcun motivo per ritardare la partenza” rispose il giovane. “Non saremmo mai dovuti venire a New Orleans… ma per fortuna mi è stata concessa l’opportunità di rimediare e di ricominciare da capo. E tu dovresti esserne lieto, Elijah: finalmente potrai dedicarti alla tua famiglia e all’ammirevole progetto di crearti una vita normale con Hayley e Hope. Non è la cosa migliore per tutti?”

 _No!,_ avrebbe voluto gridare Elijah. _No, per noi non esiste altra possibilità che restare insieme! Io non voglio una vita normale, non voglio Hayley e Hope, io voglio te!_

Ma non lo disse. Era vero, quella era una nuova opportunità anche per lui, per cercare di dare una famiglia a Hope e avere una vera relazione con Hayley, la donna che lo aveva conquistato con il suo coraggio e la sua forza d’animo… Tristan era la sua parte oscura, l’amore malato, ciò che lui aveva tentato di strapparsi di dosso nel modo sbagliato, condannando il ragazzo a un eterno supplizio nel fondo dell’oceano. Adesso entrambi avevano la possibilità di scegliere la strada giusta da percorrere, senza rimorsi e ripensamenti.

“Sì” mormorò, “credo che tu abbia ragione, è la cosa migliore per tutti.”

“Per una volta mi dai ragione, questo è un momento storico” scherzò Tristan, cercando di sdrammatizzare con l’abituale ironia e ricordando a Elijah tutto ciò che avrebbe perduto, perdendo lui… “Bene, addio, _vecchio_ _amico_.”

Tristan si voltò e si diresse verso la camera di Aurora per i preparativi per la partenza.

Questa volta Elijah non lo trattenne. Avrebbe voluto farlo, prenderlo tra le braccia, baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato, ma non fece niente di tutto ciò. Guardò a lungo la porta chiusa della camera, poi anche lui si voltò e uscì dalla casa di Vincent, dirigendosi verso il palazzo dei Mikaelson.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato, tranquillo, felice di potersi dedicare a Hayley e alla sua famiglia…

Nel cuore aveva solo un immenso e incolmabile vuoto.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


End file.
